It is time
by Deathess
Summary: Hermione and Harry wake up in a dungeon. They met Voldemort what happens? Not for people who dont like blood and swearing tiny bit of swearing nothing serious R&R!


Harry Potter © Warnes Bros., J.K. Rowling, and/or their respective owners.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were in class learning more about the darkest curses on earth when Mcgolligal rused in.  
''Lupin, Send...the...Chidren...into...their...dorms...quickly...Harry,Ron...and...Hermione...come...with...me'' Said Professor Mcgolligal nervously. Harry & co stood up leaving their books behind and followed Professor Mcgolligal. She didn't look normal her bun was all messed up and not in its tight state. She looked a light shade of green and Harry didn't like it. Mcgolligal looked at the faces of her students and managed a weak smile.   
They stopped outside Dumbledores office.  
''Jelly beans'' Said Mcgolligal obviously not liking the Headmasters choice of password. The Gargoyle Opened up and Mcgolligal stepped on the stairs that were rotating up followed by Harry & co. They stared at the office in Amazment. It had changed, Hermione started to look through the books making a mental note to ask Dumbledore if she can borrow some for light reading. While Ron was staring at Fawkes. Harry was sitting on a chair twiddiling his thumbs. He knew something was wrong very wrong. Suddenly a Stabbing pain hit his forehead Harry collapsed on the floor Clutching his forhead tightly and screaming. Hermione dropped her book and turned around staring at Harry. Ron let out a gasp. Harrys scar had turned a green a light green. Harry felt Dizzy and fainted...  
  
Harry didn't know where he was when he woke up. It was dark wherever he was. It seemed like he was in a dungeon. Then he realised that he was hanging by his hands. He looked up there was dried blood on his arm. It made him sick. He looked over to his side. Hermione was beside him unconciuos. He looked to his other side. Ron wasn't there he felt a panic go through his veins. Maybe Ron was beside Hermione. Harry looked to Hermione Her white t-shrit was stained with blood. A deep deep red.   
''Hermione'' Whispered Harry.  
No answer  
''Hermione?'' Harry said louder.  
Still no answer. Harry sighed and looked around. It was mostly dark but a few Lanterins were lit. Harry looked at the laterins they were hands. Sticking out of the wall. They looked Greyish and Wrinkly. It seemed that they were there for a long, long time. Harry looked over to Hermione again. She still hadnt moved. Harry wanted to do something to help her but her couldn't move. It was then he realised that his stomach and feet were also chained to the stone wall. Harry looked down and saw darkness. If they fell they would fall into darkness, Eteranal darkness.   
''Harry'' Someone moaned. Harry looked at Hermione.  
''Hermione'' He whispered Sharply.  
''Yes'' She breathed out.  
''you're awake!'' Exclamed Harry. Hermione managed a weak smile.  
''My chest hurts'' Said Hermione weakly. It hurt Harry to see her like this. Her beautiful face and Body covered in blood. He wanted to hold her and confort her. Then he realised.  
'I am stuck on a wall and cant move'   
''Hermione? Is ron beside you?'' Asked Harry urgently. Hermione turned to her side.  
''No'' She replied.  
''Shit'' Harry said loudly.  
''is he beside you?'' Asked Hermione a concered look in her eyes. Harry looked for the tenth time beside him there was nothing.  
''No...'' Said Harry sadly. Hermione started sobbing.  
''Hermione please...you'll lose energy'' Harry pleaded.  
''He's dead'' Hermione said Barly breathing.  
''No he probaly isn't'' Said Harry trying to believe himself.  
''Where are we?'' Asked Hermione.  
''I dont know It looks like a dungeon'' Harry Replied. Hermione looked like she was going to cry again.  
''But we'll die'' She muttered sadly.  
''No we wont'' Said Harry sternly not quite believing himself.  
  
''You sound like Mcgolligal'' Said Hermione smiling. Harry Rolled his eyes smiling back.   
''SO you're awake'' A Cold voice said. It was the kind of voice that made the hairs on your neck rise.  
''I dont like this'' Muttered Hermione.  
''Wheres Ron?''Asked Harry His Gryffnidor Braveness showing.  
''Your friend?'' The voice hissed. Harry looked around for the speaker.  
''Yes, My Friend'' Yelled Harry still looking for the speaker.  
''Hes long gone'' Said The speaker sounding Proud.  
''You...You...killed him?'' Asked Harry.  
''Yes yes very painful death I made sure of that'' Said The voice laughing cruely.  
''Voldemort???'' Harry asked. The Voice didn't answer it just made a blood curling laugh. Harry saw Hermione shiver and try too move, More blood trickled down her arm.   
''Hermione dont'' Whispered Harry. Hermione watched the blood trickle down her arm. She didn't feel her wrists. She felt nothing.  
''Harry I cant feel my wrists'' Hermione said Frightenend.  
'''Dont worry we have been hanging here long...our nerves are dead'' Harry said.  
''Is that good?'' Asked Hermione clearly wondering whether they would chop her hand off.  
''Oh dont worry about Madam Profrey would fix it.'' Said Harry reasuringly. Hermione mangaged a stronger smile.  
'Hermiones getting strong! But how? I mean being stuck to a wall hands,tummy and feet it'll be hard to get stronger...' Harry thought to himself.  
Harry looked to Hermione. She was looking around the dungeon or wherever they were.  
''Harry? where is that voice? it stopped talking'' Said Hermione finally.  
''That Voice belongs to Voldemort, I think, I dont know where he is... but we got to be careful, still but its hard...Just be strong'' Said Harry.  
''V...V...OLDEMORT?'' Asked Hermione terrifed.  
''Yes Voldemort'' Said Harry. Hermione had turned a light shade of green, she looked a bit like Proffesor Mcgolligal with her brown hair. But Harry decided not to mention that.  
When they thought that this place couldent get any queerer it started raining! Yes Harry was looking around and it had started raining. Harry looked up. But he could only see black. Yet he was wet. Hermione had the same expession on her face. Soon it started raining Harder, then Harder untill it was pouring. Harry looked at Hermione making sure she was alright. She was, Well if you consider it is pouring with 'rain' The blood on her t-shrit was being washed off and now were just a light shade of red. Her jeans still had the dried blood on them. Sighing Harry decided to look on his clothes. So he could see how much blood he had lost. Taking a deep breath he looked down.  
His blue t-shrit clearly had blood on it. Most of it was dry. Some of it was fresh.  
''Oh shit'' Said Harry.  
''What?'' Asked Hermione clearly hearing him.  
''I'm bleeding more'' Said Harry. Hermione looked at him worriedly  
''Dont worry I'll be fine'' Harry said Smiling.  
''I hope so...'' Said Hermione trailing off, Harry looked to where she was looking to. It was a green light. Like Harrys scar before he fainted. Hermione must've been thinking the same thing. Cause she looked concered. Harry was being to get nervous. The voice had stopped talking but this voice was   
unpredictable. Suddenly a light came on. A bright light. Like the roof was opening to the sky outside. But it wasn't coming from the roof. It wasn't coming from anywhere and it had stopped raining. Then they saw a woman. A tall woman with blonde hair that reached her waist. She was wearing Tight jeans and a Baby T she didn't look older than 17.  
''Master? Where are you?'' The woman asked.  
''Sara you are here'' The voice said.  
''Ja'' The woman replied.  
''Good good, Now through the secret entrance and wear that hood I told you to wear it at all times.'' The voice hissed. The girl ran away for a bit and retured wearing a hood.  
''Death eaters'' Whispered Harry.   
Soon Death eaters apparated in. Harry obviously had a freaked out look on him. Who wouldn't.  
''You got the boy?'' asked one that sounded oddly like Draco Malfoys father.  
''Yes'' Hissed the voice. (Voldemort)  
''Good'' sneered Malfoys Father.  
There seemed to be nods of appoval. Harry felt the knots in his stomach tighten.   
''Theres a new that joined our number'' Said Voldemort. The Death eaters Started talking excitedly.  
''Who'' Grunted one.  
''Me'' Said a female woman standing forward.  
''A GIRL!'' One exclamed.  
''yes a girl you have a probelm with that?'' asked Sara.  
''Errr....no'' Said The death eater.  
''Good'' Said The girl stepping backwards.  
''as you see I have chained up Harry and his friend'' Said Voldemort cruely.  
The death eaters turned to Harry and Hermione. Harry didn't see their faces but he knew they were smiling, Not smiling Smiling like maniacs. Harry looked Nervously at Hermione She didn't look better either.  
One of death eaters ponited his wand at Hermione.   
''CRUCIO'' he yelled Pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione let out a scream and started twitching Blood came out of her scars. She was bleeding, Hard. It went through her T-shrit and soon you couldent see any white on her t-shrit. Then Another Death Eater got out his wand.  
''AVADA KEDAVRA'' He yelled sending Green sparks at Hermione. It hit her and soon she was just a limp body hanging there still bleeding. A cruel Laugh hit the air. It pained Harry and no longer later tears were filling his eyes.   
  
Harry had no choice but to let them run freely. Both of his Best friends were dead, Gone for ever....  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
